(a) Field of the Invention
Safety Structure of a three-hole socket, more specifically the incorporation of a safety device into a three-hole socket, so that access to power supply is preconditioned by unmaking of the safety device by the insertion of the neutral leg of a three-prong plug, further that the safety device will always block the effort attempted with a foreign material that is being inserted into either the B plus hole or the ground hole, so that the conductor will remain intact and electric shock avoided.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Considering conventional sockets, including the wallfoot type, fixed not high enough on the wall to deny innocent kids+ easy reach, and the extension type which is often left unattended on the floor, a common dread is that electric shock can break out anytime in the event they, exposed naked, should be tampered with by naughty kids by inserting nail, screwdriver bit, sharp edge of tool or toy into the insert hole thereon, incidents of such nature have occurred so often that they are no longer a surprising news, while on the other hand, that the insert hole is directly linked to the conductor, as is the case with conventional sockets, can easily invite worm inroads or dust buildup therein, that eventually producing negative effects on conductivity performance or oxidation, otherwise damage beyond enumeration.